dream_of_the_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Katharr and Kyo Xazeemza
Background Katharr and Kyo are 15 year old twin Nekos from the planet Cefrion. At age five, their planet suffered from an "Apocalypse" and was invaded by a blue haired man and an old bald dude. For some reason, they dreamt this in advance, so in a way, they had dreamt the future. Katharr and Kyo's parents, Kohana and Xikash, sent them off to live on the Sun, where they would stay until they couldn't see the Earth (In a Planetary Eclipse). Appearance Katharr and Kyo are identical twins (for the most part) with chocolate brown hair. Kyo's is slightly above shoulder length, though not yet chin-length, while Katharr's is just short and messy, like any standard boy. Katharr and Kyo are both Nekos, giving them cat ears equivalent to their hair color upon their heads and tails protruding from their backs. Often they like to tuck their tails into their pants to hide them. To cover their ears, the twins usually stick on a hat atop their heads. While not wearing their hats, their hearing becomes extremely acute and they can hear many sounds normal humans can't. In full cat form, both are solid brown cats. Often Kyo's fur is better groomed than Katharr's. Personality Katharr and Kyo's personalities are quite different, despite them being twins. Katharr is mischievous and somewhat carefree, and likes to read Kyo's mind a lot. When he's bored, he likes to pull out a fat manga book. He often re-reads his favorite chapters of he book. An example of this is during chapter one, when he starts to get bored and pulls out his manga. He ends up talking about why he liked chapter five and all that. Some of the only times Katharr loses his carefree attitude is when he almost gives away the Neko secret to someone, such as Coran, one of the stuck up kids at his school. Kyo, on the other hand, hates when Katharr reads her mind, and is almost always alert to her surroundings, unless she is getting carried away with a friend or colleague. She makes friends easily, and is not afraid of diving straight into something, even if it may get her into trouble. It is known that the only things Katharr is scared of is death and taxes. Kyo is not a big fan of rusting spoons, burnt gravy, "Frozen Satan on a flying pig", and Frinxes, an animal on their home planet. Power If you haven't read the first chapter of Dream of the Sun, which in my opinion is kind of sad, considering you're reading this right now and getting spoilers (but then again, wikis are full of spoilers anyway...), then you wouldn't know about the powers, etc. But basically, a select few were chosen by Theaki and Finch to protect the Sun from the main antagonists Todd, Ray, and Skylar. But that is irrelevant now. Anyway, Katharr and Kyo share the same powers, due to being twins. Because they are Nekos, they can turn into cats at will, unless they are out of energy. Also, being born as twins on a different planet, they an also read the other's mind. They can also retract their ears and tails on command, but that also requires energy, so they prefer wearing hats and other things along those lines to cover their Neko features in order to reserve their strength. The current plan is for Katharr to be a very reckless fighter, diving into any and every battle, even when unnecessary. Kyo, on the other hand, is a more careful fighter, staying more to the back and helping Theaki with the first aid, though Kyo does NOT know healing magic. Kyo often stays on the sidelines and provides support with energy blasters and the occasional sword or dagger. When it comes to fighting, the twins seem to switch personalities.